Rehna hai tere dil mein
by Dareya Forever
Summary: true love story on Dareya
1. Chapter 1

**hii everyone i am back with new story on Dareya**

Ardhchaay : thank you for help dear

 **Character sektch**

 _Daya : a hard and wellbuilt cid officer. senior inpector in cid he loves his job and can do anything to protect his country.. ...kajal elder brother.. 35 year old .. ..._

 _shreya : she is rich 22 year old lovely and chubby type girl ... .. loves her family so much.. specailly her elder brother sachin_

 _sachin : a cid inpector... kajal s husband nd for him shreya meant his life... ._

 _Kajal : a cid inpector and sachin s wife_

 _..._

mai apni baki story bhi jaldi update kargi

Keep loving : Dareya :-):-)

your Dareya forever


	2. Chapter 2

note : is story mai dareya married hai..

aur kya aap log is story ka liye title suggests kar sakte hai .. mujhe title smajhe nahi aa rahe hai

* * *

 _Dareya house_

 _shreya wake up aur dekhti hai daya so rahe hota hai .. shreya smile aur vo daya ka forehead par kiss karti hai .. .. aur fresh hone chali jaati hai .. .. 20 min baad shreya fresh hokar aati hai .. ... aur mirror ka samne ready ho rahi hoti hai .. .._. .

 _Shreya ( pov ): daya ka off hai is liye mai daya ko sone deti ho.. aur vo ready hoti hai aur neeche chali jaathi hai .. breakfast bana ka liye_..

 _kuch der baad_

 _shreya Break fast bana kar hall mai hoti hai .. .. .. daya neeche aata hai ... shreya sew him_

 _shreya ( smile ): good moring daya_

 _Daya : good moring_

 _shreya : aap kahi jaa rahe hai kya ..._

 _daya : haa_

 _shreya : par aapka off haina_

 _daya : wo rahul ko kuch kaam hai .. ._

 _shreya ( sad ): oh thik aap jaaye .._

 _daya : mai shaam tak aa jaa voga_

 _shreya : thik hai_

 _daya jaane lagta hai .. tabhi shreya usa awaaz deti hai ..._

 _shreya : daya_

 _daya trun hota hai_

 _daya : haa shreya_

 _shreya : break fast toh kar lijiye_

daya : mai rahul ka saat breakfast kar luga ..

shreya : hmm

 _daya waha se chala jaata hai .._

 _shreya ( pov ): socha tha aaj mai daya ka saat thoda time spend kargi par .. meri kismat mai is likha hi nahi hai .. .. daya har chutti ka din bahar chali jaate hai .._

 _aur vo breakfast karne lagti hai ... aur vo sochne bhi lagti hai_

 _shreya ( thinking ) :_ kya sach mai daya is shaadi sa khush hai .. 2saal ho gaye hai humari shaadi ko aaj tak daya ne kabhi mujhe se pyaar se baat nahi ki hai ..na kabhi mujhe kahi lekar gaye hai ghoomne ka liye bas bureau late aate hai aur so jaate hai ... .. hum pati patni hona ka baad bhi ajnabi ka tarah hai .. ... humare bich pati patni ka rishta hai _nahi_ hai... ... _aur_ _vo_ _daya ka baare mai soch na lagti hai_... ...

 _Rahul house_

 _daya aur rahul dono sofe par baithi hote hai .. ..._

 _Rahul : kya baat hai aaj tum bohut khush lag rahe ho ..._

 _Daya : khushi ki toh baat hai rahul ... aaj mujhe ehsaas huva hai ki mai shreya sa pyaar karna laga hu ..._

 _rahul ( Smile ) : oh yeh baat hai .. .._

 _Daya : haa rahul tum toh pata hai humari shaadi kis haalat mai hovi thi aur tab mai shaadi nahi karna chaita tha .. ._

 _Rahul :_ tum nahi lagta hai daya ki tumha ne bohut late ehsaas hova hai

Daya : haa rahul .. poore do saal lag gaye mujhe ye samjhe ne mai .. .. .

Rahul : kam se kam tum hai ehsaas toh hova .. ..

Daya : lekin mai aur der nahi karna chaita hu rahul ... .

Rahul : kuch socha hai tumne kisi shreya ko dil ki baat bologe ...

Daya : haa aaj raat mai shreya ko dinner par lekar jaavogi aur apni dil ki baat bhi boluga ...

Rahul : idea acha hai daya

Daya smile

Daya get up

Daya : acha ab mai chalta ho rahul mujhe bohut saari taiyaari bhi karni hai .. shreya ka liye yeh din khaas bana na hai... aur vo rahul ka ghar chali jaata hai .. ...

afternoon

door bell ring hoti hai.. shreya opne the door

boy : mam yeh aapka liye hai ...

shreya : mere liye kisi ne bheja hai ... ..

boy shreya ka haath mai gift deta hai ... .. shreya gift ko hi dekh rahi hoti hai

boy : ye aapka pati daya na bheja hai aapka liye .. .. aur vo chala jaata hai.. shreya door band karti hai aur room mai jaathi hai .. ..

shreya ( pov ): daya ne gift bheja hai .. shreya open karti hai aur dekh ti hai black color ki saari hoti hai.. tabhi shreya ka phone beep hota hai . shreya phone lati hai aur dekhti hai daya ka msg hota hai

 **Daya s msg**

 **aaj raat ready rehna hum dinner par jaa rahe hai .. aur haa ye saari phen kar aana .. mujhe tum se ek zaruri baat karni hai ..**

shreya ( pov ) : yeh daya ko ho kya gaye aaj .. dinner par le jaa rahe hai . .. aur daya ko kya baat karni hai

shreya ko yeh sab thoda ajeeb lag rahe hota hai kyu ki daya ne kabhi shreya ko dinner par nahi lekar gaaye hai is liye .. ...

at night

daya enter the room .. nd shreya aur vo shreya ko dekh rahe hota hai .. shreya bohut beautiful lag rahi hoti hai .. shreya ne silver color ki blouse pheni hoti hai .. aue black saari .. hair opne hote hai aur make up kiya hota hai .. neck mai mangalsutra aur maang mai sindoor aur haath mai bangels se hote hai waist chain pheni hoti hai.. ..

shreya ko dekhti hai aur awaaz deti hai

shreya : daya

par daya sunn nahi rahe hota hai .. shreya daya ka pass jaathi hai ..

Shreya ( loudly ): daya

daya came back to reality

shreya : mai aapko kab se awaaz de rahi ho ...

daya : sorry woh mai ..

shreya : its ok daya

daya : mai fresh ho kar aata hu

shreya: thik hai

daya fresh hone chala jaata hai 20 min baad daya fresh ho kar aata hai aur dono car ka pass jaate hai ...

daya s car

daya car chal rahe hota hai .. aur car mai ek dum shanti hoti hai.. . ... daya shreya ko dekhta hai shreya window ka bahar dekh rahi hoti hai .. ..

Daya ( pov ) : aaj mai tumha apni dil ki baat bol duga shreya aur humare rishty ki ek nayi sharvat hogi .. sorry mein bohut der kar di .. .. shreya aur sorry do saal tak tum wait karna ka liye .. ... ..

* * *

i hope all you like this chapter

note : guys aap log ko meri story pasnad nahi aa rahi hai kya jo har story mai bohut kam review aa rahe hai .. aaj kal dareya fan bhi bohut kam ho gaye hai.. jo review hi nahi karte hai :(

next chapter mai bohut bada twist aane wala hai .. aur yeh stroy thodi sad bhi hai .. ..

Thank you for your review guys :-):-)

keep loving Dareya :-):-)

your Dareya forever:-):-)


	3. Chapter 3

cid ki dewani : thank you for help dear:-):-)

* * *

 _Daya was on driving seat and shreya was sneking out of window daya was smiling by seing shreya uknown of the truck which is coming towards them before daya could sense the situation he lost his control over car and an accidenttook place .. leter actually some people who was passing through that place had admitted dareya in a hospital and informed their family ..._ _after some time shreya s family and other are present at hospital .. .. daya got soem injury on his head and hand while shreya got injury on her head_ _.._

 _Shreya ki mom ro rahi hoti hai .. .. aur sachin yaha nahi hota hai .. bureau ka kaam se bahar gaye hota hai_

 _Daya s ward_

 _Daya ko hosh aata hai ... aur daya ko pain ho rahe hota hai .. .. aur vo accident yaad karta hai_

 _Daya : shreya kaha hai .. ..._ _aur vo uttne wala hota hai .. par kajal rok leti hai .. ..._

 _Kajal : bhai_

 _Daya ( panic voice ): kajal shreya kaha hai thik toh hai na vo .. ..._ _kajal : bhai bhabhi dusre ward mai hai .. .._

 _daya: mujhe shreya ka pass jaana hai .._ _kajal : bhai aapko doctor ne aram karne ko bol hai .. .._ _daya : kajal pls .. .. aur vo shreya ka liye bohut preshan hota hai .. kajal daya ko lekar jaathi hai_

 _shreya room mai hoti hai aur doctor check kar rahe hota hai .. .. shreya s family bhi wahi hoti hai .. .. aur sab log bahar wait kar rahe hote hai .._

 _Daya : abhijeet shreya thik toh haina_

 _Abhijeet : daya tum .. yaha kya kar rahe ho .. tum aram karna chaiye .. tumhare haath mai chote lagi hai .. ._

 _Daya : bolne abhijeet ...mujhe meri fekar nahi hai .. bas shreya se milna hai_

 _Abhijeet : shreya ko abhi tak hosh nahi aaye hai ... .. doctor check kar rahe hai .. .. .._

 _aur daya apni eyes close karta hai aur god se pray kar rahe hota hai ki shreya ko jaldi hosh aa jaaye .. .._

 _kuch der baad_ _doctor room s bahar aata hai .. ..._

 _Daya : doctor shreya thik toh haina_

 _Doctor : mai abhi kuch keh nahi sakta hu .. kyu jab tak hosh nahi aa jaata tab tak .. ... . aur vo waah se chal jaate hai .. ..._

 _kuch der baad shreya ko hosh aata hai sister doctor ko bolti hai .. ..aur vo check karta hai .. . aur bahar aata hai .. aur sab ko bolta hai .. .. shreya family aur daya andar jaate hai... ..._

 _Shreya : maa_

 _Sm shreya ka pass jaathi hai aur vo shreya ka forehead par kiss karti hai ..._

 _Sm ( tear eyes ): tumha pata hai mai kitna darr gayi thi .. ..._

 _Shreya : mom mujhe kya hova hai .. mai hospital mai kise ... ... ._ _Shreya mom bolne wali hoti hai ki daya bolta hai .. ._

 _Daya : shreya humhara accident hova tha .._

 _Shreya : aap koun hai .._ _yeh sunn kar daya aur baki sab log shocked hote hai... ..._

 _Daya : shreya tum mujhe nahi jaanti mai daya hu .. aur hum aaj dinner par jaane wali the .. ._

 _Shreya : mujhe kuch bhi yaad nahi hai .. aur vo haath head par rakhti hai aur yaad karna ki khoshih kar rahi hoti hai .. .. .. aur vo behosh ho jaati hai_

 _Doctor : dekhiye aap sab log bahar jaaye .. .. sab log bahar jaate hai .. . aur doctor shreya ko check karta hai .. . ..._

 _10 min baad_ _doctor cabin_

 _Daya : doctor ka baad karni hai aapko_ _aur daya chair par baitha hai .. ._ _Doctor : mr shetty shreya ki memory loss hovi hai .._ _Daya shocked_

 _Doctor : aue shreya 2 saal ki saari yaade bhool gayi hai .. ..aur un yeh bhi yaad nahi ki aap unke pati hai .._ _daya ka eyes aasu aane lagte hai ..._

 _Daya : shreya ki memory wapas kab tak aa sakti hai .. shreya ko yaad to aaye ga na .._

 _Doctor : sorry mr shetty lekin mai abhi kuch keh nahi sakta ho .. shreya ki memory wapas naa mai 1 month ye 6 moth ya 1 saal lag sakta hai . ye phir aise ho ki unki memory kabhi wapas aaye hi nahi .. ... ..._

 _Daya cabin se bahar aata hai ..._

 _Abhijeet : daya doctor ne kya bola_

 _Daya ka eyes s aasu aa rahe hote hai aur vo abhineet ko hug karta hai ..._

 _Abhijeet : kya hova daya .._

 _Daya ( tear eyes ) : abhijeet shreya ki memory loss hovi hai aur shreya ko mai yaad nahi hu .. .._ _sab shocked hote hai . .. aur daya ko doctor na jo bol vo bhi bolta hai .. . ... .. ._

 _( mai yeh sab first time likh rahi hu .. koi mistekes hoto sorry guys )_

 _2 din baad Daya raat din hospital mai hota hai ... par shreya daya se baat hi nahi kar rahi hoti hai ...aur na daya ko pechan rahi hoti hai ... . daya ko ye baat ko lekar bohut parehshan ho rahe hota hai... ..._

* * *

 _I hope all you like this chapter_

 _shuashinivsk 1977 yahoo com : thank you for review :-):'-)_

 _DAS Fan : dear mai phone se update karti hu is liye shot chapter hote hai .. ... nd thank you for review dear :-):-)_

 _sanjana : i love to dareya nd thank you meri stories ko like karne ka liye nd thank you for review dear :-):-)_

 _kavya : thank you for review dear :-):-)_

 _marrickgupta : thank you for review dear:-):-)_

 _karan : thank you for review dear:-):-)_

 _Nd all guest : thank you for review dear:-):-)_

keep loving Dareya :-):-)

your Dareya forever:-):-)


	4. Chapter 4

koi bhi mistake hota sorry guys

* * *

Next Day

Shreya house

Shreya Hospital se ghar aa gaye hoti hai .. .. aur vo apne hi ghar mai hoti hai ...

shreya mom enter the room

Sm : shreya

Shreya : haa mom ..

Sm : mai tumhare liye break fast layi hu..

aur vo shreya ko breakfast deti hai .. .. aur shreya break fast karti hai .. .

shreya : maa

Sm : haa shreya

Shreya : aap se ek baat pocho ..

Sm : pooch na shreya ..

Shreya : ye daya koun hai .. ..

Sm : daya kajal ka bhai hai .. ..

Shreya : ohh lekin daya yeh kyu keh rahe tha .. tum mujhe nahi jaanti aur hum dinner par jaane wali the

Sm : shreya tum daya aur kajal dinner par jaane wala the par aur tum apni friend ka ghar gaayi thi aur tumhare accident ho gaaye.. shreya mom shreya se jhote bol rahi hoti hai .. .

shreya : ohh ...

Sm : ab tum aram kar .. mujhe kaam hai kitchen mai is liye jaa rahi ho...

Shreya : theek hai maa ..

Sm ( thinking ): ye kismat bhi ajeeb hai .. pata nahi shreya ki memory kab wapas aagi .. mujhe daya ka liye bohut bura lag rahe hai ... shreya apne pati ko hi bhool gayi .. ... paat nahi daya par kya bait rahi hogi ... .. ..

Daya house ...

Daya apne room mai hota hai aur vo shreya ki photo dekh rahe hota hai .. .. abhijeet room mai enter hota hai..

Abhijeet : daya .. aur daya ka pass jaata hai .

Daya ( tear eyes ): abhijeet aur vo abhijeet ko hug karta hai .. ..

Abhijeet : ye kya haal bana di tumne ... apni ..

Daya : abhijeet shreya mujhe kisa bhool skati hai .. .. ...

Abhijeet : daya shreya ko jaldi yaad aa jaaye ga .. ... ..

Daya rone lagta hai .. .

Daya : mujhe saza mil rahi hai abhijeet jab shreya mujhe pyaar kar thi tab mai ussa dur bhaag tha lekin aaj jab mujhe apne pyaar ka ehsaas hova tab shreya mujhe bhool gayi .. . aur vo abhijeet ko hug karka rone lagta hai ...

abhijeet daya ko rone deta hai tak us maan thoda shant ho.. ..

kuch der baad

Abhijeet : chal jaldi fresh ho jaa hum shreya ka ghar jaana hai ...

Daya : shreya ka ghar ..

Abhijeet : haa

Daya : par kyu abhijeet ...

Abhijeet : aaj hum shreya ko tumhare ghar par lekar aate hai taki us tumhare baare mai sab kuch pata chal .. ..

Daya : abhijeet tumha lagta hai .. shreya is ghar mai aaye gi...

Abhijeet : hum shreya ka mom sa baat karte hai .. ...

Daya : theek hai ...

Abhijeet : mai tumhare neeche wait kar rahe ho .. tum aaj jaav ready hokar .. ..

Daya : thik hai.. ..

Daya fresh hota hai aur almari mai apne kapde nikaal rahe hota hai tabhi daya ki nazar blue shirt par padti hai ... aur vo flash back yaad karta hai ..

 **Flash back start**

Daya ka day off hota hai .. .. aur shreya shoping par se aayi hoti hai.. ..

Shreya siting on sofe ... .. .

shreya : Daya ...

Par daya jawab nahi de rahe hota hai aur vo laptop mai kaam kar rahe hota hai .. ... shreya utha kar daya ka pass jaathi hai .. ... aur vo daya ka laptop band karti hai ..

Daya : shreya yeh sab kya hai

Shreya : aap meri baat nahi sunn reh hai kab se awaz de rahi ho aapko .. .

Daya ( laptop opne karta hai ) : bol kya baat kar rahi ho tum ...

shreya sofe ka pass jaathi hai aur vo bags lekar aati hai .. ...

Shreya ( happily): mai ne aaj aapka liye shoping ki hai .. .

Daya ( kaam karte hova ): hmm ..

Shreya bag mai se shirt nikaal thi hai ...

Shreya : daya mein aapka liye blue color ki shirt layi ho kisi hai.. .

aur vo daya ko dekha rahi hoti..

Shreya : kisi hai daya ..

Daya : achi hai aur vo apne kaam karne lagta hai . .

shreya smile aur vo daya ko apni shopping dekha rahi hoti hai... .. daya dekb rahe hota hai aur kaam bhi kar rahe hota hai .. ...

 **Flash back end**

Daya ka face par smile aa jathi hai shreya ka baare mai soch kar ...

Abhijeet : daya aur kitne der lagi tumha .. .

Daya : bas aa rahe hu abhijeet ... ..aur vo ready hota hai ...

kuch der baad Abhijeet aur daya shreya ka ghar poche te hai .. .. Sm door open karti hai .. aur duo andar aate hai .. ... aur sofe par baithe hote hai ...

Daya : maa shreya kaha hai .. .

Sm : shreya apne room mai hai .. .

Daya : shreya thik toh hai na

Sm : haa daya ..

Sm daya aur abhijeet ka liye coffee lekar aati hai.. ..

Abhijeet : aunty hume aapse baat karni hai .. ..

Sm : bolo abhijeet .. ..

Abhijeet : aunty baat yeh hai ki .. . . hum shreya ko ghar le jaane aaye hai .. .

Sm : par abhijeet tumha pata hai shreya ko kuch bhi yaad nahi hai .. .

Abhijeet : jaanta hu aunty .. lekin ager shreya daya ka saat rehgi toh shreya ki memory wapas aa sakti hai ... .

Sm : theek abhijeet .. . mai shreya ko aise nahi dekh sakti hu abhijeet .. . aur sm ka eyes aasu aane lagte hai .. ... ..

Abhijeet : aunty sab theek ho jaaye ga .. .

Daya : haa maa aap roye mat ... .

Sm apne aasu pochti hai ..

Sm : mai abhi shreya se baat karka aati hu .. .

sm shreya ka room mai jaathi hai .. shreya balcony mai hoti hai .. ... sm shreya ka pass jaathi hai ..

Sm : shreya ..

Shreya turn hoti hai ..

Shreya : haa maa

Sm : mujhe tumase baat karni hai .. .

Shreya : boliye maa

Sm : shreya baat yeh hai ki .. .. aur vo shreya ko sab kuch bata thi hai .. dono ki shaadi baat aur accident ki baat bhi ... ..

Shreya shocked : maa yeh sab

Sm : sach hai beta ... .. tumha do saal ki saari memory bhool gayi hu .. aur apni pati ko bhi bhool gayi ho .. ..

Shreya ko samjhe nahi aa rahe hota hai ... aur use sm ki baato par bhi yakeen nahi aa rahe hota hai...

Shreya : maa mujhe kuch bhi yaad nahi hai .. .. aur mein daya ko bhi nahi jaanti ho .. humari shaadi kab hovi .. ..

Sm : ek min ruk ... Sm almari ka pass jaathi hai aur shaadi ki album lekar aati hai aur shreya ko deti hai ...

Sm : ye dekho shreya..

shreya album dekhti hai tab shreya ko yakeen aata hai .. . .

Sm : do saal hoga tumhare shaadi ko shreya .. tum daya ka saat bohut khush thi ..

shreya ka eyes se aasu aa rahe hote hai .. ..

Sm : daya tujhe lene aaye hai .. .. apne saat tumha ghar le jaane ..

shreya chup hoti hai

Sm : jaanti hu shreya tumha kuch yaad nahi hai .. ... ... .. mai tumha force nahi kargi shreya ... daya ka saat jaane ka liye .. .. kyu ki tumha kuch yaad nahi hai is liye.. ..

shreya soch ne lagti hai .. kuch der baad

Shreya : maa mai daya ka saat jaane ka liye ready hu ...

Sm smlie

Shreya ready hoti hai aur vo neeche aati hai ... shreya apni mom ko bye bolti hai aur duo ka saat chali jaathi hai . . abhijeet dareya ko drop karta hai aur vo ghar chala jaata hai

Dareya house

daya aur shreya enter hote hai .. daya light on karta hai .. ... shreya poore ghar ko dekh rahi hoti hai... ..

Daya : tum baitho mai tumhare liye pani lekar aata ho .. ..

Shreya : is ki zarurat nahi hai .. mujhe pani nahi pina hai .. ..

Daya : okay ..

aur daya shreya ko room mai lekar jaata hai .. .. ... aur shreya se aram karna ka liye bolta hai... ..

At night

Daya kitchen mai dinner bana rahe hota hai .. shreya enter hoti hai ...

Daya : shreya tum yaha kya kar rahi ho ...

Shreya : wo mai room mai bora ho rahi hu... ...

Daya : toh hall mai jaa kar tv dekho . shreya .. ..

Shreya : mujhe tv nahi dekhna hai .. ..

Daya : toh

Shreya : mai yaha kadi rehna chaiti ho .. pls daya

Daya : ok .. ..

shreya khadi hoti hai aur daya dinner bana rahe hota hai .. .. kuch der baad dono dinner karte hai .. ..

Dareya room

Daya enter the room .. ... shreya bed ka dusre side so rahi hoti hai .. ... daya bed ka pass jaata hai .. aur pillow aur blanket lena wala hote hai ki shreya rok thi hai ..

Shreya : ye aap kya kar rahe hai ..

Daya : woh mai sofe par jaa rahe ho .. sone ka liye

Shreya : kyu ?

Daya : shreya mujhe pata hai tumha kuch yaad nahi hai .. .. aur tumha thoda ajeeb bhi lag rahe ho ga mera saat ...

Shreya : thoda ajeeb toh lag rahe hai ... par aapko sofe par sone ki zarurat nahi hai .. ... aap yaha bed par so jaaye .. .

Daya shreya ko dekh rahe hota hai

Daya : par shreya

shreya : daya hum pati patni hai .. .. aur aap mera pati hai .. .. toh pls aap so jaaye bed ka dusri side ..

Daya : theek hai ..

Daya dusri side sota hai...aur daya light off karta hai aur dono so jaate hai

* * *

i hope all you like this chapter

keep loving Dareya :-):-)

your Dareya forever:-):-)


	5. Chapter 5

Koi bhi mistake hota sorry guys 🙇 ️🙇 ️

* * *

Next moring

daya wake up aur dekhta hai shreya so rahi hoti hai... ... daya fresh hota hai aur neeche jaata hai .. breakfast bana ka liye.. ...

kuch der baad

daya break fast bana kar room mai aata hai .. ... shreya abhi tak so hi rahi hoti hai

daya ( pov ): shreya ko sone deta ho waise bhi shreya ki tabiyat thik nahi hai ... .. .. aur wo hall mai chala jaata hai

11 : 00

shreya wake up aur vo time dekhti hai ..

shreya ( pov ): mai itni der tak soti rahi hai .. aur vo washroom mai jaati hai fresh hone ... .. ...

fresh hone ka baad shreya neeche aati hai . . daya hall mai hote hai ... shreya daya ka pass jaati hai

daya ( smile ): good moring shreya

shreya : good moring daya .. aur vo head down karti hai ..

shreya: daya vo sorry

daya ( confused): sorry kis liye

shreya : wo late utth ne ka liye .. .. aapne breakfast nahi kiya hoga na .. . ..

daya : shreya sorry ki baat hi nahi hai .. ... aur rhi baat break fast ki toh mein bana diya breakfast...

shreya : aapne breakfast bana ya

daya : haa shreya chalo saat mai break fast karte hai .. ...

shreya : aap ne abhi tak breakfast nahi kiya hai .. ...

daya : nahi shreya tumhara wait kar rahe tha.. sacha tumhare jaag ne ka baad saat mai karga .. ...

shreya : aapko kar lekin chaiye tha .. bureau bhi jaana hoga aapko

daya : acp sir ne chutti di hai kuch din ka liye .

shreya : oh ..

aur dareya breakfast karte hai. ...

shreya ( pov ): daya aap kitne acha hai mujhe toh yeh bhi yaad nahi hai humari shaadi kise hovi thi .. ... lekin mai iss rishty ko nibhavogi .

daya ( pov ): shreya mai jaanta ho ..tumhare liye yeh sab aasan nahi hai .. .. is rishty ke naam dena se . tumha 2 saal k kuch bhi yaad nahi hai .. .. lekin shreya mai tumse promiss karta ho ki mai tumha apni life dur jaane nahi dunga .. ...

breakfast ka baad.. .

door bell ring

daya opne the door nd saw sachin hota hai ..

daya : sachin tum yaha .. andar aao

sachin : shreya kaha hai daya sir

daya : hall mai hai ...

sachin andar aata hai aur hall mai jaata hai shreya ka pass

sachin : shreya

shreya ( happily): bhai

sachin shreya k pass jaata hai aur shreya ko hug karta hai .. ...

sachin ( worried): shreya tum thik toh hone na .. mai aaj aaye tab mujhe tumhare accident ke baare mai pata chala .. ... ..

shreya : haa bhai mai thik ho ..

sachin hug se alag hota hai...

sachin : shreya mujhe jb ye baat pata chali mai bohut darr gaye tha .. ..

shreya : bhai mai ek dum thik ho mujhe kuch nahi hova hai .. .

sachin shreya ka liye bohut preshan ho rahe hota hai

daya : sachin shreya thik hai.. bas accident ka karan shreya ki memory loss hovi hai ...

sachin shreya se : shreya mere liye coffee lekar aa sakti ho

shreya ( smile ): haa bhai kyu nahi aur vo kitchen mai chali jaathi hai

sachin daya ka pass aata hai .. ...

sachin : mai toh chaitha ho ki shreya ki memory kabhi wapas aa y hi nahi ..

daya ( shocked ): sachin yeh tum

sachin : sahi keh rahe ho daya sir .. mai shreya ko phir sad nahi dekhna chaita ho .. ... jab se aapse shaadi hovi shreya kabhi khush dekh hi nahi hai .. bas humesh sad hi dekh hai .. ..aur shreya ko kabhi wo sab yaad aane hi nahi chaiye jo apne shreya ka saat ki hai ... ...

daya : sachin mai manta ho shreya ka saat galta kiya tha .. par ab mai shreya se bohut pyaar karta hu ..

sachin ( fake smile ): acha daya sir pyaar aur aap shreya se . . jab shreya ko yeh pata chalga ki uska pati use hi dhokh de rahe ta tab shreya k kya haal hoga ...

daya : sachin yeh tum kya keh rahe ho mein shreya ko koi dhokha nahi diya hai ..

sachin kuch bolne wali hota hai ki shreya coffee lekar aati hai...

shreya: bhai aapki coffee

sachin : thank you shreya

shreya ( smile ): your welcome bhai waise kya baat ho rahi aap dono ke beech

sachin : kuch khas baat nahi ho rahi thi .. bas bureau ki baate ho rahi thi ...

shreya : oh

sachin sofe baitha hota aur coffee pi rahe hota hai aur shreya se baat kar rahe hota hai...aur daya sir sachin ki baat soch rahe hota hai... ...kuch der baad sachin chala jaata hai .. ...

* * *

i hope all you like this chapter

abhi bohut saari flashback baaki hai is stroy mai ..

note : guys mai phone se update karti hu story is liye meri chapter shot hote hai... lekin mai try kargi long chapter likh ne ka .. wo kya phone se long chapter likh nahi jaata hai ... i hope all you understand my problem

thank you for review guys :-):-)

Keep loving Dareya :-):-)

your Dareya forever :-):-)


	6. Chapter 6

koi bhi mistake hota sorry guys

note : guys kya aap mai se koi iss story ka liye title suggests kar sakte hai ..mujhe is story ka liye title samjh nahi aa rahe hai ... pls guys reply me . nd ignoor mat karna note guys

* * *

continue by previous chapter

at eveving

sachin room

sachin fresh hokar aaya hota hai aur almari mai apne kapde dhoond rahi hota hai .. ...kajal enter the room aur vo sachin ka pass jaati hai aur piche se hug karti hai .. ...

kajal : i miss you so much sachin

par sachin kajal ko hug se alag karta hai .. kajal thodi sad ho jaati hai

kajal : sachin kya hova

sachin ( ignoor him ): kuch nahi .. aur vo shirt leta hai washroom mai chala jaata hai...

kajal ( pov ): sachin ko kya hova hai .. muje ignoor kar rahe hai .. ..

5 min baad sachin bahar aata hai .. aur mirror ka pass jaata hai

kajal : sachin

sachin : hmm

kajal : kya hova hai tum mujhe se thik se baat nahi kar rahe ho

sachin : kuch nahi .. aur vo apne hair bana ne lagta hai ... sachin phone leta hai

kajal : sachin meri baat ka jawab toh do .. ...

sachin : mujhe ghar aane mai leta ho jaaye ga tum dinner kar lena aur vo chali jaata hai ...

kajal ( pov ): sachin ko hova kya hai ...meri baat ka jawab hi nahi de rahe hai .. aur vo sochne lagti hai ...

dareya house

shreya kitchen mai hoti hai .. ...

shreya ( pov ): mujhe pata bhi nahi hai daya khane mai kya pasand hai .. ...

daya : kya soch rahi ho shreya .. aur vo kitchen mai enter hota hai ..

shreya: kuch nahi daya wo bas mai

daya : ready ho jaav hum bahar jaana hai ...

shreya : bahar par kyu

daya: hum dinner par jaa rahe hai ..

shreya : thik hai ..

daya : mai wait kar rahe ho tum ready ho kar aa vo

shreya : hmm

10 min baad shreya aati hai shreya ne blue color ki plan saari pheni hoti hai ... aur neck mai simpal chain aur maang mai sindoor .. aur hair open hote hai.. dareya restaurant poch te hai .. ... aur dono chair par baitha hote hai

shreya : daya

daya : haa shreya

shreya : aapko khane mai kya pasand hai ..

daya : shreya mujhe toh sab kuch pasand hai .. ..

shreya : oh .. par aap ki koi fav dish nahi hai

daya ( smile ): hain na mujhe chicken bohut pasand hai.. ..

shreya : chicken

daya: haa

shreya ( pov ): mai toh vegetarian ho .. .. aur mujhe chicken bilkul pasand nahi hai..

daya ( pov ): shreya mujhe pata hai tum vegetarian .. par kabhi tumne mujhe khane se nahi rok hai .. .. tum mujhe bana kar bhi deti thi .. ...

waiter aata hai ..

waiter : sir aap oder ki dijiye ..

daya sab vegetarian food ka odear deta hai ... .. aur waiter jaane wala hote hai ki shreya use awaaz deti hai ..

waiter : yes mam

shreya : tum sirf do dish hi vegetarian lena aur ek dish chicken

daya : shreya yeh tum

shreya : daya aapko pasand hain na . toh mai aapke liye oder kar rahi ho .. ... aapko meri liye yeh sab khane ki zaroorat nahi hai .. ..

daya smile

waiter : thik hai mam aapka oder kuch der mai aa jaaye ga .. .. aur vo chala jaata hai

daya shreya ko dekh rahe hota shreya apne phone mai kuch kar rahi hoti hai .. .. shreya see him

shreya : kya hova daya aap mujhe aise kyu dekh rahi hai

daya : bas aise hi ..

shreya : aapse ek baat pochu

daya: puch na shreya .. ..

shreya : hum arringe marriage thi yaa love marriage .. ...

daya : arringe marriage thi ..

shreya smile ...

waiter oder lekar aata hai .. ... aur dono dinner start karte hai .. ... shreya daya se bohut saari baat kar rahi hoti hai ...

kuch der baad

dareya restaurant se bahar aate hai ... ... aur daya shreya ko beach par lekar jaata hai .. ... aur dono baithe hote hai .. . ..

daya : shreya tum ruko mai abhi aayeh

shreya : par aap kaha jaa rahe hai

daya : bas aata ho .. ...aur vo chala jaata hai ..

10 min baad daya aata hai ..

daya : shreya yeh tumhare liye ...

shreya ( smile ): thank you daya .. . daya shreya k liye ice cream lye hota hai m. ...

daya : your welcome

shreya : par aapki ice cream kaha hai . ..

daya : mujhe ice cream pasand nahi hai ... ..

shreya : daya ek baar test toh kijiye .. ...

daya : shreya mujhe pasand nahi tum kha vo

shreya ice cream kha te waqt bohut cute lag rahi hoti hai .. ( aur daya sir shreya mam ko hi dekh rahe hote hai).. .. .. ice cream khane ka baad dareya ghar jaate hai .. ..

sajal room

sachin enter the room aur wo dekhta hai kajal so rahi hoti hai .. sachin koi awaaz nahi karta hai aur vo kapde change karka bed k dusri side sota hai ... aur vo kajal ko dekh rahe hota hai

sachin ( pov ): i am sorry kajal tumhe ignoor karne ka liye .. tum to mera gussa pata hai .. ager daya sir ka gussa tum nikaal jaata is liye tumse baat nahi kar rahe tha mai .. sorry mujhe pata hai tum mera wait kar rahi thi massion ka aane ka...aur wo kajal k foread par kiss karta hai aur light off karta aur so jaata hai ...

* * *

precap : sachin daya se gussa kyu hai wo flash back pata chale ga .. ..aur dareya cute scence

i hope all you like this chapter ..

i know itna acha nahi hai yeh chapter

ardhchaay, rk sweety , karan , kavya , shuashinivsk, guest , guest , harshika tyagi 2000 thank your for review guys :-):-)

Keep loving Dareya :-):-)

your Dareya forever :-):-)


	7. Chapter 7

_Sajal house_

 _sachin bureau k liye ready ho rahe hota hai .. ..._

 _kajal enter the room_

 _kajal : aapki coffee sachin .. .. aur vo table par rakhti hai aur bed thik karne lagti hai .. .._

sachin see him

 _sachin : kajal .. .._

 _kajal : haa sachin_

 _sachin : wo kal k liye sorry .._

 _kajal : sachin aap sorry kyu bol rahe hai .. ._

 _sachin : wo mein kal thik se tumse baat nhi ki thi is liye .._

 _kajal_ _: its ok sachin yeh baat ko bhool jaaye .._

 _sachin smile_

 _Kajal : ek baat pochu aap se .._

 _sachin : pochu kajal .. .._

 _kajal : aap daya bhai se itna gussa kyu hai ..._

 _sachin :_ _kajal mai tumhe nhi bata sakta hoon .. ._

 _kajal : lekin sachin aise kya baat hai .. ._

 _sachin : mujhe bureau k liye late ho rahe hai .. .._

 _Aur vo apna bag aur phone leta hai aur room se chala jaata hai .. ..._

 _kajal ( thinking): kuch toh baat hai .. sachin mujhe se chupa rahe hai .. .._ _mai pata karka rahogi_

 _Dareya house_

 _Daya wake up aur dekhta hai shreya so rahi hoti hai .. .. daya shreya k forehead par kiss karta hai aur fresh hone chal jaata hai .. .._

 _10 min baad daya fresh hokar aata hai ... . aur dekhta hai shreya utth gayi hoti hai . ..._

 _Shreya ( smile ): good moring daya_

 _daya ( smile ): good moring shreya_

 _Shreya : mai breakfast bana kar aati hoon_

 _daya : thik hai_

 _shreya fresh hoti hai aur neeche chali jaati hai .._

 _Daya ( thinking): sach mai bohut lacky hu mujhe shreya jisi wife mile hai .. .. mein shreya k saat kitna galat kiya tha phir bhi vo mere saat thi .. .._

 _ **Flashback start**_

( flash back of dareya ki shaadi )

 _daya house_

 _shreya bed par baithi hoti hai aur Shreya n bridal dress phena hota hai ... aur face par vell hota hai ( bohut beautiful lag rahi hoti hai )_

 _aur daya k wait kar rahi hoti hai .._

 _Kuch der baad daya enter the room aur daya ne sherwani pheni hoti hai .. .._ _daya door band karta hai aur shreya k pass jaata hai .. .._

 _shreya thodi nervous hoti hai .. .. daya shreya k pass baitha hai ..._

 _daya : shreya_

 _shreya : jii_

 _Daya : i know humari arrange marriage hovi hai .. .. aur hum dono ek dusre ko itna jaante nhi hai .._

 _shreya daya k baat sunn rahi hoti hai_

 _daya : shreya mujhe thoda time chahiye taki hum ek dusre ko samjh sake .._

 _Shreya : aapko jise thik lag daya_

 _daya :_ thank you shreya .. ..

shreya smile

Daya : raat bohut hogi change kar lo

shreya : jii

shreya change karne washroom chali jaati hai .. .. _10 min baad shreya change karka aati hai .. ..._ _aur dekhti hai daya so gaye hota hai .. .._

 _Shreya Dusre side jaa kar so jaati hai .._

6 _month baad_

 _daya is shaadi s khush toh hota hai par vo shreya ko apne ne mai thoda time chahiye hota hai .. . dono pati patni hota hovi bhi dono k beech pati patni wala rishta nhi hota hai .. ..._

 _Flash back end_

 _daya ( pov ): shaadi k do saal baad bhi shreya n mujeh kabhi kuch bol nhi hai .. . mai aaj tak shreya ko uska hak nhi diya hai.. phir bhi usne kabhi kuch bol nhi hum bas ek acha dost ban kar rahe hai . .._

Shreya neeche _daya ko awaaaz deti hai .._

 _shreya : daya breakfast ready hai_

 _daya : haa aaye_

 _daya neeche chal jaata hai .. .._

 _breakfast k baad daya_

 _daya : shreya_

 _shreya : haa_

 _Daya : raat ko ready rehna_

 _shreya : kyu ?_

 _daya : aaj raat rahul k ghar par party hai .._

 _shreya : thik hai daya_

 _daya : mai 8 bhaje aa jaav ga_

 _shreya : thik hai_

 _aur daya bureau k liye chala jaata hai .._

* * *

i hope all you like this chapter

koi bhi misteks ho toh sorry 😔

Keep _loving dareya :-):-)_

 _Your dareya forever :-):-)_


	8. Chapter 8

hii everyone

sorry for late update karne ka liye

* * *

 **At eveving**

shreya blue color ki saree pehni hoti hai .. aur hair open hote hai ... aur simpal make up ... bohut khoobsurat lag rahi hoti hai ... ... air vo daya ka wait kar rahi hoti hai ... .. par daya abhi tak aaya nai hota hai .. aise hai 8 :30 bajate hai

shreya ( pov ) : daya abhi tak aaye kyu nai hai ...

shreya daya ka phone try karti hai par daya ka phone lag nahi raha hota hai ... ... shreya pareshan ho rahi hoti hai ...

9 : 30 pm

door bell bajti hai ... shreya niche aati hai aur door kholti hai ... dekhti hai daya hota hai .. .. ander aata hai

daya : shreya sorry vo .. ... par shreya daya ko hug karti hai ... ..

daya : shreya ... par shreya koi reply nai deti hai ... aur vo daya ko zor se hug karti hai ... ...

daya : shreya kya huva ... ...

daya hug se alag hota hai aur dekhta hai ... shreya ro rahi hoti hai ... ...

daya : shreya kya huva tum ro kyu rahi ho ...

shreya ( tear eye ) : daya kahan the aap kab se phone try kar rahi thi mai aapka ...

daya : shreya vo mai ... shreya cut him

shreya : daya aapko ek phone toh karna chaiyA na ... pata hai mai kitna darr gayi thi ... ... aur vo daya ko bol rahi hoti hai ... daya shreya ko dekh kar bas smlie kar rahi hote hai ... ...

shreya : aap smlie kyu kar rahe hai ... ... mai yahan pareshan ho aur aap smlie kar rahe hai ... ...

daya bas use hi dekh raha hota hai ...

shreya : mai aapse baat kar rahi hoon ... ...

daya : tum mujhe kuch bolne hi nahi de rahi ho ... ...

shreya : sorry boliya daya

daya : vo bureau mai kaam aa gaya tha isliya late ho gaya ... ... aur pata nai kyu mera phone lag nahi raha hai ... ... aur sorry hum party mai jaa na sake

shreya : koi baat nahi daya ... ..

daya : hmm

shreya : aap fresh ho jaaye mai tab khana banati hoon ...

daya : shreya khana banane ki zarurat nai hai hum dinner bahar jaate hai

shreya : theek hai daya

daya : mai fresh ho kar aata hoon

daya fresh hone room mai jaata hai ... ..

15 min baad daya

dareya dinner par jaate hai ... ..

2 din baad

daya coffee shop mai enter hota hai...

daya : tumne mujhe yahan kyu bola ya hai ... ...aur vo chair par baitha hai ...

kajal : bhai mujhe aapse kuch baat karni hai ..

daya : haa bolo kajal

kajal : bhai sachin aapse humesha gusse mai kyu rehta hai .. aur aap se baat bhi nahi karta hai .. ...

daya : aise kuch nahi kajal bas vo ... kajal cut him

kajal : bhai aise hi hai .. mai kitni bar noties kiya hai .. sachin aapse baat nahi karta hai .. aur vo appko aur shreya bhabhi ko bhi dur karne ki koshih kar raha hai .. .. aise kya huva hai jo sachin aapse gussa hai ... pehli aapse baat karta tha ... .. lekin 2 saal se vo aapse gusse mai baat karta hai .. .. baat kya hai bhai ... ..

daya : kajal vo

kajal : boliya bhai ... ...

daya : kajal shaadi ek saal baad... mai ek ladki se mila tha jiska naam sheetal tha ... .. hum dono rahul party mai mile the .. .. kuch din baad hum dono bohut acha dost ban gaya the ... hum dono coffee shop aur dinner par bhi jaate tha aur msg par bhi baat karte tha ... mai sheetal ko like karne lag tha ..

kajal shocked

kajal : bhai aap toh married the phir bhi aap sheetal ko like karte the

daya : kajal tumea toh pata hai ... mai shreya ko pasand nahi karta .. main abhijeet aur acp sir ka kehna par shaadi ki thi ... ...

kajal : sheetal ko pata tha aap married ho ... ..

daya : haa kajal ..

kajal daya ko dekh rahi hoti hai ...

daya : phir ek din sachin ne mujhe aur sheetal ko coffee shop mai dekh liya tha tab se sachin mujhe se gusse hai ... ...

kajal : bhai aapne yeh thik nahi kiya ... aapne kabhi shreya bhabhi k baare mai socha hai ... vo aapse kitna pyaar karti hai ... .. kya shreya bhabhi ko yeh baat pata thi ... ..

daya : haa kajal

kajal ( shocked) : kya bhabhi ko pata tha ..

daya : haa shreya ne mujhe aur sheetal ko kahi bar saat mai dekhta...

kajal : kya aaj bhi aap sheetal ko like kar te hai ... ..

daya : nahi kajal kyunki sheetal paise ka liye mere saat thi ... .. aur jab mujhe yeh baat pata chali mein use baat karna aur milna band kar diya hai ... ... .. is liya sachin gusse hai mujhe se aur hona hi chaiyi ... mai shreya k saat galat kiya hai ... ... aur mujhe is galti ki sazaa bhi mile hai ... shreya mujhe bhool gayi hai ... ..

kajal : bhai aap shreya bhabhi se pyaar karte hai ..

.daya : haa kajal mai shreya se bohut pyaar karta hoon ... aur mai shreya ko apne aapse dur nahi hone duga ...

kajal : apne sachin se baat kyu nahi ki is baare mai .. ..

.daya : main sachin se baat bhi ki aur maafi bhi mangi hai .. .. par meri galti bohut badi thi .. sachin mujhe maaf bhi nahi karga ... ...

tabhi daya ka phone bajta hai ... daya phone pick up karta hai ... aur baat karta hai ..

daya : mai bas aa raha hoon

aur vo call cut karta hai ..

daya : kajal mujhe ek kaam aa gaya hai .. mai chalta hoon

kajal : ji bhai ..

* * *

i hope all you like this chapter

 _koi bhi mistake ho to sorry guys_

Keep _loving Dareya :-):-)_

 _Your dareya forever :-):-)_


End file.
